It's a love story
by margarida is a flower
Summary: Sonny is the new girl, Chad the popular jerk. You know what? Read if you want more! T just for case.
1. Not so welcome

**Mackenzie Falls and So Random are real here but the names are different:**

Jake – Mackenzie

Ann – Chloe

Diane – Penelope

Sarah – Portlyn

Matte – Devon

John – Trevor

_Danielle – Sonny_

_Jane – Tawni_

_Frank – Grady_

_Henry – Nico_

_Francesca – Zora_

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V:**

I walked through the doors of my new school. I checked out my schedule. Spanish. Great, a subject I never was good at. I walked in my classroom.

"You must be Allison. Come in, come in." said a twenty year old woman. "I'm Mrs. Johnson. But everyone call me Samantha. You can sit with Ms. Hart."

I walked to a blond girl who was smiling to me. I sat in the desk and she turned to me.

"Hi! I'm Tawni!"

"Sonny." I said.

"Ms. Munroe can you please make a presentation to the class?" Mrs. Johnson said. Uh oh.

"Sure." I walked to the front of the class and started:

"Hi! I'm Allison Munroe, but everyone call me Sonny. I was born in Wisconsin. My dad already was living here with my brother Luke and my mom got a job here. So that's why I'm here." I said not sure to tell _everything_ about me.

"Oh, Luke Munroe. I was his teacher last year, Spanish is not his forte." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Isn't mine too." I said jokily. I sat next to Tawni. Mrs. Johnson started teaching the class and soon it ended. Next I had English with Tawni again. We checked out our schedules and they were – gasp – equal!

"Is great have the same classes with my new BFF." I said to Tawni.

"I know. You're my best friend too." She said smiling.

"You don't have more best friends?" I asked.

"Well, Nico and Grady are boys, Zora is freaking weird and Chastity and Portlyn are like sisters." She shrugged.

"Oh. Well my old friends were completely divas." I said with a disgusting face.

"Oh, but I'm a diva too." She said.

"Trust me, you're not like them!" I said.

"Okay." We went to English class, I did my presentation and soon was lunch time.

"Come with me Sonny." Tawni said and sat in a table. I sat next to her.

"Hi." I said. Everyone said "Hi", "Hello" and "what's up".

"This is Sonny Munroe. She's Luke's sister." Tawni said. Everyone stared at me with the jaw opened.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't belong here." A little girl said.

"You're a popular sister." Said a blond guy.

"But I already made a friend!" I said. "And I don't want be a popular slut!"

"Okay. I'm Chastity!" a light brown haired girl said. "These are Portlyn, Zora, Nico and Grady."

We started talking about random things.

"Glad you made friends!" I heard a voice behind me. I looked at Luke.

"Thanks. Hi Annie." I said to his girlfriend. She was the nicest popular girl.

"Hi Sunflower." She smiled. Annie was really nice. I smiled back.

"Well, we've got to go." Luke said and walked away with Annie.

"Annie is nice isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, my sister is awesome." Zora said.

"So Sonny, do you have any talent?" Tawni asked.

"People say I can sing." I said.

"We need a vocalist to our band" Nico said.

"After class, come with us to the gym." Chastity said.

"Okay."

"Did someone watched Mackenzie Falls last night?" Portlyn asked.

"That show is lame." Zora said.

"So Random rocks!" I said.

"I totally love Danielle and Jane's check-it-out girls!" Tawni said.

"Talking about that, don't you think Danielle and Jake make a cute couple?" I asked.

"Yeah, Janielle is a cute couple." Portlyn said.

"But they suppose to hate each other!" Nico said.

"That makes more romantic!" Chastity said.

"They're like Romeo and Juliet!" I said sighing.

"Girls." Nico and Grady said looking at each other. And we started laughing.

"Look, the crazy-losers have a new member!" a girl said to three boys next to her.

"We're not crazy-losers!" Tawni said.

"Listen Blondie. You are the weirdest group ever. Two boys who don't get girls, two divas, a freak girl and a sweet heart" a blond guy said.

"First of all, it's Tawni. We just happen to be friends and you forgot Sonny!" Tawni said smirking.

"Oh, yeah. Two boys who don't get girls, two divas, a freak girl, a sweet heart and a girl completely crazy." He said. That hurt.

"So, who's who Chip Drama Pants?" Grady asked.

"The boys who don't get girls are Nick and Gravy, the divas are Blondie and Porlyn, the sweet heart is Chatity, the freak girl is Dora and the completely crazy girl is the new." He said.

"How come Sonny be the crazy one? You even know her." Luke said stepping near the guy. I was almost crying and ran to hug Luke. He hugged me back and glared at the guy.

"If you hurt _my_ Sonny you'll regret okay Pooper?" Luke said. "No one hurts my little sis."

Then Luke leaved to his table with the others.

"Who's that guy?" I asked.

"The blond one? Chad Dylan Cooper, or like Nico and Grady call them Chip Drama Pants." Zora said and we laughed.

"The girl is Martha. She is completely freaked for Chad." Portlyn said.

"And the other guys are Ferguson and Skyler." Nico said.

"Populars, trust me, they're not nice." Portlyn said.


	2. Musical day

To remember everyone – Sonny started in Condor High in March. So there's a Spring Play. (I think is that you call them)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me: hi guys! Read my new episode!**

**Sonny: Not so fast!**

**Me: What?**

**Sonny: You forgot the disclaimer, and in the other episode too.**

**Me: But everyone knows I don't own SWAC!**

**Sonny: But you have to say it.**

**Me: No!**

**Sonny: say it!**

**Me: Chad is right! You're a completely diva!**

**Sonny: I'm not! Now say!**

**Me: Oh look! Chad shirtless!**

**Sonny: Where?**

**Me: *runs away***

* * *

_**Sonny's P.O.V:**_

"Poplars, trust me, they're not nice." Portlyn said.

"I already understood." I said.

"C'mon Sonny, we have History." Tawni said.

"We're going with you. We have History too." Zora and Nico said.

I gave Zora a confused look.

"I skipped some grades." She said.

The history class was fun. Mrs. Sanders or Sandy was pretty fun. She told us weird and creepy facts of 17th Century.

I had music with ALL my friends. Of course there was too Mr. Pooper like Luke calls Chad.

"I want you to sing!" Mrs. Jones said.

SING?

"For the Spring Play we're going to do a musical. Me and Mrs. Sanders already made the script. The songs are going to be very popular songs like Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, all the stuff you teens are fans." Mrs. Jones said.

"Let's start with Ms. Martha Martinez." Martha walked to the teacher secretary and turned to the class.

"What song?" she asked.

"Chose one." Mrs. Jones said. Martha started singing Bad Romance. She wasn't bad. When she finished we all clapped.

"Ms. Allison Munroe. I want you to sing this song." She handed me one of my favorite songs Love Story.

I started singing. I didn't need the lyrics. I already knew by heart. When I finished everyone was with the mouth opened. Then they started clapping.

"Amazing!" Mrs. Jones said.

We all sang different songs. I was amazed by Tawni, Chastity, Portlyn and even Chad's voice.

"In some days the results are going to be posted." Mrs. Jones said and the bell rang.

Finally was time to go home.

"Sonny, c'mon." Tawni said and we walked in the gym. Soon the band instruments we're in the place.

"What song?" Nico asked.

"Let's sing Fifteen!" I said. "It's one of my favorite songs!"

"You have a obsession with Taylor Swift, don't you?" Chastity asked.

"Yup! I do!" I said.

"Let's start!" Tawni said.

_You take a deep breath_  
_And you walk through the doors_  
_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends_  
_You ain't seen in a while_  
_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year_  
_And you're gonna be here_  
_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys_  
_Will wink at you and say_  
_"You know I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and_  
_Somebody tells you that love you_  
_You're gonna believe that_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like_  
_There's nothing to figure out_

_But count to ten, take it in_  
_This is life before you know_  
_Who you're gonna be_  
_Fifteen_

_You sit in a class_  
_Next to a redhead named Abgail_  
_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls_  
_Who think they're so cool_  
_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date_  
_And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying_

_And your mom is waiting up_  
_And you're thinking he's the one_  
_And you're dancing 'round your room_  
_When the night ends_  
_When the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and_  
_Somebody tells you that love you_  
_You're gonna believe than_

_When you're fifteen_  
_And your first kiss_  
_Makes you head spin round but_

_In your life you'll do things greater_  
_Than dating the boy on the football team_  
_I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted_  
_Was to be wanted_  
_Wish you could go back_  
_And tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore_  
_I was gonna marry him someday_  
_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had_  
_To a boy who changed his mind_  
_We both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen_  
_And somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_  
_Don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_  
_At fifteen_

_Your very first day_  
_Take a deep breath, girl_  
_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

When we finished, we hear claps. Guess what? The basketball team we're watching us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Portlyn asked.

"Coach Martin changed the training to Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays." Skyler said.

"But that's when we have band rehearsal." Nico said.

"Your problem." Ferguson said.

"You play, we sing." Portlyn said.

"Done!" Luke said.

It was fun singing while they played. When they finished they joined us.

"You're better then the cheerleaders!" Luke said.

"Thanks!" Chastity said.

"Is better we go home, don't you think?" Portlyn asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Nico said. We grabbed out things and started walking to home.

"Hey, Sonny!" Luke said. "Are you going home with Tawni?"

I looked at Tawni and she nodded.

"Yes, walking is good for health. And I need to know the neighborhood" I smiled at him and e nodded.

Me and Tawni started talking about random things and then she started explaining me the neighborhood.

"A cool thing is that we have a park where we hang out. This is Zora and Annie's house; this is Nico and Ferguson's house, they're cousins; this is Grady's house; my house; your house, Chad's house; Skyler's house and finally Martha's house." She explained to me.

"Cool!"

"Wanna hang out?" she asked me.

"Yup."

"I'm going home to put my things. Where are yours?" Tawni asked.

"Luke took them."

"You can go. Wait for me."

I walked in the park. It was beautiful. When you're in it look like you're in a fairy tale. It had a little river, a lot of trees. I sat in a bench. I looked at the sky. Wasn't anybody in the park.

"It's beautiful right?" I heard a voice behind me.

**Hannahpie45: There's the new episode!**

**Lady-Apricotxx: thanks!**

**MoonLightShadowBeams****: I know this story isn't the best! But that means a lot to me! And I love your stories.**

**Man-Suz-She: I'm working in the 3****rd**** episode!**

**Jenny579: The title is a quote from my favorite song Love Story by Taylor Swift. Glad you like the idea.**


	3. READ OR DIE AN

**After saying **_is just an Author Note, nothing important_** STOP!**

This is important if you want to understand the story! There is the characters of the Spring Play and the plot.

* * *

**Characters:**

Serene – Sonny – Lead

Walter – Chad - Lead

Amanda – Tawni – Serene's best friend

Isabelle – Martha - Rival

Jerry – Luke – Walter's Best friend

Rosalyn – Zora – Serene's sister

Jonathan – Ryan (a new character I'm going to add) - Rival

…

* * *

**Plot: **

It's like the new _Romeo & Juliet_. Serene is a girl from a rich family who falls in love with a boy from the rival family. They meet in a Royal Ball and they fall in love with each other. The families don't approve the relationship because they want Serene to marry Jonathan and Walter to marry Isabelle. Serene and Walter run away and after many battles with they own families they win and live happily forever.

* * *

**More:**

I want you to guess who's behind Sonny in the second chapter when she's at the park. I know you'll all be right!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Fine! I say it! I don't own Sonny With a Chance or the songs in this story.**

**Sonny: Finaly!**

**Me: But Luke, Ryan and the plot are mine!**

**Sonny: Whatever!**

**Me: I can make you end up with Ryan and Chad with Martha!**

**Sonny: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Girl, I'm a writer. I do whatever I want with this story!**

**Sonny: Good.**

**Me: OK.**

**Sonny: You're just like Chad!**

**Me: People say I could be his sister but with brown hair.**

**Sonny: Okay.**

**Me: People say I can be Channy daughter because I'm a kind of bipolar.**

**Sonny: What do you mean?**

**Me: In a moment I'm making people laugh, all sunny and that and in the other moment It's all about me!**

**Sonny: Better go.**

**Me: Peace out sucka's!**


	4. Park, Janielle and Dinner

You guys make my day! I love all the reviews !

**Everyone is RIGHT! OF COURSE IS CHAD! AND THEN A CHANNY MOMENT!**

Glad you like the Spring Play plot.

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V:**

_"It's beautiful right?" I heard a voice behind me._

"Oh, hey." I said. "You're the jerk who was making fun of me in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said and sat in the bench.

"But, yes it is." I said.

"What?"

"This is beautiful. Look like you're in a fairy tale." He smiled.

"I never taught that way, but yes it is." He said. "I'm Chad."

"I know. I'm Sonny." I said.

"Isn't your name right?" He asked.

"No, it's Allison, but everyone call me Sonny."

"So Sunny, what are you doing here?"

"First is Sonny, second I'm waiting for Tawni."

"Oh, so I better going." He stood up. I grabbed his wrist and he sat again in the bench.

"Stay. I like your company" I looked down.

"No prob. I like yours too. You're not like the other girls."

"I'm not?" I asked disappointed.

"You're different. In a good way. The other girls only care about the looks. And you're the only girl I saw that can use a yellow summer dress with white converse." He smiled.

"Thanks. You know, you're different too. In school you're a jerk, but here you look a sweet guy."

"I have my moments." He said propping his collar and we laughed.

**Tawni's P.O.V:**

I walked in the park only to see Sonny and Chad sitting in a bench talking and laughing. I already fell bad for Sonny. She was falling for Chad. My cousin always get a new girl every week. But here was a difference. HE WAS SMILING TOO!

"Hey, sorry interrupt all the fluffy. But Chaddy we've got to go!" I can't believe! Martha interrupted everything!

She pushed Chad by his arm letting Sonny alone. I walked to her and sat in the bench.

"Hi again." I said.

"Hey." She said sadly.

"Sorry about Martha. Like we said, she has an obsession with Chad." I said.

"It's okay." She said sadly.

"You know, I don't want you to be all over Chad. Every week he gets a new one. Next he dumps her. Trust me. I'm his cousin."

"You know, when we were talking he seemed different. Nice." She said.

WEIRD! Chad was never nice since Abigail's death.

"Okay girl. We need to go shopping!" I said. She laughed and nodded.

"Let's go!" she said.

**Sonny's P.O.V:**

Shopping with Tawni is fun! She has a amazing taste! Now we were in her convertible singing.

_going round and round  
we're never gonna stop  
going round and round  
we'll never get where  
we are going  
round and round  
well your gonna miss me  
cause im getting dizzy  
going round and round  
round and round_

"I love this song." Tawni said.

"Me too. You sing very well." I complimented her.

"Thanks. But I swear you're better. You're going to play the lead in the Spring Play."

"I don't know. You really think?" I asked.

"One thing you have to know about Tawni Hart is: I'm always right!" We laughed.

"Of course you are!" I said.

"Gosh! It's already 7 p.m? Is better we go home." She drive to our street _Lune Street_. Personally I like the street name.

I got home and my mom was making the dinner.

"Hey sweetie. Where were you?"

"I went shopping with Tawni. Hope you don't mind. I bought you earrings. They're so cute!" I said.

"No problem girl." She said. "Today we have the neighbors here. The left and the right ones."

"Yeah, Tawni's family. So, is better I change clothes." I ran to my room.

I looked at my big Taylor Swift poster. Was the biggest one. Of course I had more, like Selena Gomez, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus even Taylor Lautner.

I texted Tawni.

_Tawn r u going 2 eat my house – sonny_

_My mom told me r8 now – tawni_

_Cool – sonny_

_I need help – sonny_

_In what? – tawni_

_Clothes – sonny_

_A spring dress, is march – tawni_

_But is hot – sonny_

_So a summer dress – tawni_

_Thnks – sonny_

I opened my wardrobe door. A summer dress. I looked at the dress my mom gave me last year. I picked some blue earrings to match the dress and white sandals.

_R u ready? – tawni_

_Yup – sonny_

_I'm already in ur house – tawni_

_K - sonny_

I walked to the living room. Tawni was wearing a pink spring dress.

"Hey Sonny." My mom said. "This is Tammi and John Hart. You already know their daughter Tawni."

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Hart. Yeah, Tawni is my best friend here." I said smiling.

"Sonny, let's go to your room!" I nodded and we walked to my room.

"Crazy Taylor fan?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah." I said grinning.

"You play?" she asked me looking at my guitar.

"Yeah, well, is nothing." I said nervously.

"I already said you have a great voice right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Let's watch TV. So Random is on!" I said. I turned the TV on.

"_Check it out we're on!" Jane said._

"_Check it out! We look so good on TV!" Danielle said._

"_Check it out the new guy!" Jane said._

"_Check it out! He is cute!" Daniele said._

"_Check it out he is checking __you__ out!" Jane said._

"_Check it out! Is Jake Marks!" Danielle said._

"_Hey girls. Can you check this out?" Jake said._

"_Check out his hair" Jane said._

"_Check out his eyes!" Danielle said._

"_Check it out, he likes you!" Jane said._

"_Check it out! I like him too!" Danielle said and kissed Jake._

"That was weird!" Tawni said. I quickly turned on the Tween Weekly channel.

"_Looks like the So Random sweet heart Danielle and the bad boy Jake are dating! We made an interview to their friends!" Santiago said._

"_FINALLY! AFTER THE DENIAL! I told them they we're perfect for eachother!" Selena Gomez._

"_I really don't care about the rivalry! They're perfect for each other like Sel said." Francesca Smith (Zora in SR)._

"_We made a check-it-out-girls sketch for them to celebrate one week they're dating!" Jane Donna._

"NO WAY! ONE WEEK?" I said.

"How didn't we know?" Tawni yelled.

"_I'm really happy for them. Finally we don't have to hear every day they fights/flirting." Sarah Torres (Portlyn in SR)_

"GIRLS!" I heard my mom. We went to the dining room. Guess who was there too? The Coopers. They were our right neighbors.

I sat between Tawni and Chad.

"You know, Danielle and Jake are dating." Tawni said.

"Really?" Tammi asked.

"Yeah, me and Sonny were watching So Random and there was a check-it-out-girl sketch where they kiss." Tawni explained.

"Then we turned to Tween Weekly and Santiago was making an interview about them." I said.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Hayley (Mrs. Cooper) asked.

"Of course!" My mom said. The three started talking about how cute they were.

"Women" Chad mumbled.

"Chad, how's Martha?" Tawni asked smirking.

"Don't say a word! That girl is freak!" He said. We laughed. "What's her problem?"

"She fell for your 'CDC charm'." Tawni said.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"A fake girlfriend." I said.

"That's a good idea." Tawni said. "When she see you with a girl she will back off."

"Or kill the girl!" Chad said. "You don't get it? She's F-R-E-A-K!"

We burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"The freak girl that likes Chad!" Tawni said.

"Oh, Martha?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, that." Chad mumbled.

"She should be on a hospital!" Hayley said. We all burst out laughing.

* * *

**Ryan isn't in this chapter but he's going to be soon. Did you already watched **_The Problem with Pauly_**? I did. Bad quality but very funny.**


	5. Tests, Sleepover and Come Backs

**Thanks for all reviews! Love you all!**

* * *

_"The freak girl that likes Chad!" Tawni said._

"_Oh, Martha?" Hayley asked._

"_Yes, that." Chad mumbled._

"_She should be on a hospital!" Hayley said. We all burst out laughing._

**Sonny's P.O.V:**

We finished dinner and our parents were watching TV. Me, Tawni and Chad we're making tests on Tween Weekly site.

"Look this Sonny, _for what guy are you going fall?_" Tawni said.

Question one: Beach, Park or Disco? _Park._

Question two: Blondes, Brunettes or red haired? _Blonds._

Question three: Country, Pop; Rock, EMO or Classic? _Country, Pop._

Question four: Justin Bieber, Nick Jonas or Robert Pattison? _Nick Jonas._

Question five: So Random, Mack Falls or Hannah Montana? _So Random._

"Blonds? Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asked me.

"Oh, shut up!"

Results: _You're going to fall in love with the __bipolar popular guy__. You'll share very sweet moments and soon you're in love. He hides himself in a Jerk. In real he is sweet, caring and very talented._

"Does that guy even exist?" I asked.

"Probably not." Chad said. "Now let's go to the guys tests."

**Chad's P.O.V:**

"I like this one!" Tawni said. "_What kinda of guy you are?_"

Question one: music, study or party? _Music._

Question two: have you ever dated a girl just for interests? _Yes._

Question three: Popular or Unpopular? _Popular._

Question four: Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez or Kristin Stuart? _Selena Gomez_

Question five: A good book or a horror movie? _A good book._

Question six: People say you're a jerk or a nerd? _A jerk._

"Wow. You're honest." Tawni said.

"I have my moments." I smirked at Sonny.

Result: _You're the __bipolar popular guy__. You hide yourself in a Jerk. In real you're sweet, you care about the others and you're very talented._

"Isn't that the perfect guy for Sonny?" Tawni asked smirking.

"The tests aren't right every time." Sonny said.

"Yeah." I said.

**Sonny's P.O.V:**

"Chad, it's late. Better go." Hayley said. The Coopers left our house.

"Mom! Can Tawni stay here?" I asked my mom.

"If Tammi doesn't mind."

"Of course not Connie." Tammi said.

We went to my room and I put out another bed.

"COOL!" Tawni exclaimed. "I didn't see Lucas tonight."

"He went to a date with Annie."

Next morning I woke up with Tawni jumping in my bed like she was five years.

"Tawni? What the heck are you doing? It's 7:15!"

"Classes only start at 8:20 I know! But c'mon! We need to look great!" she said.

"And why are you jumping in my bed?" I asked.

"Water doesn't work." I touched my hair. Completely wet!

"TAWNI!" I screamed.

"Jeez, you're worst than Chad!" Tawni said.

"Who's worst than me?" I heard a voice from the other house. The window was opened.

"Sonny!" Tawni said grinning still jumping in my bed. Chad chuckled and closed his window.

"Tawni can you stop jumping in my bed?" she stopped and closed my window.

"We need to find you something cute to wear!" she said as opening my wardrobe.

"Oh My Jonas, Tawni! What are you going to wear?" I said.

"Can I wear this dress pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" she begged me. The dress was a orange spring dress.

"Sure. And I'm going to wear this!" I showed her a long t-shirt and shorts.

"Girl, we're going to rock!" Tawni said.

"Today we're going to know who's who in the Spring Play." I said.

"I know you're going to be Serene." She smiled.

"If I'm Serene you have to be Amanda!" I said.

"Okay." We dressed up and Tawni went to her house to grab the books.

As we walked to school Zora ran to us.

"Hi Tawni, Sonny." She said.

"Hi Zora!" We said.

"Today we're going to know who's who in-"Zora said.

"The Spring Play." We finished.

"Of course Sonny's going to be Serene!" Tawni said.

"I already know who's going to play Walter." Zora said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see later." We arrived school.

"Sonny! You got Serene!" Chastity screamed as we walked by the hallways.

"No way!" I screamed too.

We walked to the board.

"Yay! I got Amanda!" Tawni screamed happily.

"Look Sonny! I got your little sister Rosalyn." Zora said.

"Uh-la-la!" Tawni said with a French accent.

"What?" I asked.

"Look who's Walter." Portlyn said.

_Walter Kingson – Chad D. Cooper._

"NO! WHY?" I heard a scream.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Martha." Tawni said simply.

"Let's go, we have classes now Tawni." I said and we walked to our next class.

"Hello my Serene." I heard someone behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ryan Jersey." He _tried _to say in a cool way, but looked like a fool to me.

"I'm Allison." I said.

"Where have you been in my whole life?" He asked. Oh, I've a great come back.

"Probably trying to hide from you." I said with a fake smiled and turned away. Tawni was with a shook expression in her face.

"Good come back Sonny!" she said.

"My cousin Natalie told me some." I said.

* * *

**GUYS! I NEED HELP! I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR THE STORY!**

**Finally Ryan is here. I would use James but I really don't want James to make this story horrible. What do you think about Ryan?**


	6. Rehearsal

"_Good come back Sonny!" she said._

"_My cousin Natalie told me some." I said._

**Sonny's P.O.V:**

"Sonny!" I heard someone yelling my name. I turned to see Skyler breathing heavily.

"Yes, Skyler?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Martha… got… Chad." He said. I looked at Tawni.

"What do you mean Martha got Chad?" Tawni asked.

"Go to the room 54. You'll see." Skyler said.

We (me and Tawni) ran to 54 and opened the door.

"Sonny! Tawni! Help me! She's freak!" Chad yelled hiding in Tawni's back. Chad's clothes were all messed up.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Martha screamed and ran to me.

"What, what's my fault?" I asked running from her.

"YOU GOT SERENE PART!" she yelled and picked ruler.

"Don't hurt her!" Chad yelled. Where was Tawni?

"Here!" I heard Tawni from the hallway. Soundly the door opened showing our principal Mr. Condor very angry.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"HER!" We (me, Tawni and Chad) pointed to Martha.

"Ms. Martha Martinez come with me to the office. You three to your classes!" Mr. Condor said and we skipped to our classes.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"You got Serene's part. She's jealous." Tawni said. We knocked on the door and walked in the classroom.

"Ms. Hart, Ms. Munroe. You're late." Our old Math teacher said.

"We are so sorry Mrs. Flynn." Tawni said and we sat.

…

"And then, Mr. Condor stopped it." I told the rest of my friends the whole fight thing. They all burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! MY LIFE WAS IN DANGER!" I whined.

"By a ruler?" Nico asked still laughing. Then everyone laughed harder.

"Not helping Nico!" I said.

"Let me understand: Martha was jealous of you having Serene's part…" Portlyn started.

"…Or because you're going to kiss Chad." Chastity finished. Now they we're like Erin and Shaunee from _House of Night_.

"WAIT! I'm going to kiss Chad?" I asked.

"Sonny, remember, you two are the leads? And look at the title: _It's a love story…" _Tawni said.

"Right, right. WHAT A MESS! Martha is going to kill me sooner or later!" I said.

"SONNY! ZORA! WE'VE GOTTA TO MEET MRS. JONES!" Tawni screamed and me, Tawni and Zora ran to the auditorium.

Once we got in there Mrs. Jones handed us the scripts. We read them trying to fix them.

"Okay. I want here Chad and Sonny. Let's start from where you two decide to run." Mrs. Jones said.

_Serene: What are we going to do?_

_Walter: Let's run away._

_Serene: No!_

_Walter: If you truly love me let's run from this nightmare. From this whole family fighting thing!_

_Serene: That's so wrong!_

_Walter: That's what makes so right._

"Cut!" Mrs. Jones yelled. "Amazing! It was amazing! You two are magic together!"

Me and Chad went to our sits when we heard a voice.

"Oh Chaddy!" Martha said.

"Save me." Chad mumbled.

"Oh, hey to you too Crunzky." Martha said.

"It's Sonny!" I said.

"And why do I care?" Martha asked acting all diva. Then she looked at me and smirked. I raised and eyebrow and she started out of blue making out with Chad. Chad pushed angrily her off him.

"What are you doing?" Chad said.

"Sweetie! I'm doing what we do all the time!" Martha said.

"Oh, what I do all the time is avoid from you!" Chad said. Everyone in the auditorium started laughing, even the adults.

"Martha! Ryan! Please come to stage!" Mrs. Jones said. "Start here." She said pointing to a part from the script.

_Isabelle: Jonathan I know we shouldn't get along. But you have to admit we have one thing in common._

_Jonathan: And what it is?_

_Isabelle: We don't want Serene and Walter together._

_Jonathan: Walter! I'm going to kill him fir stealing Serene's heart!_

_Isabelle: And I could kill Serene!_

_Jonathan: NO! If you kill Serene I can't marry her. And if I kill Walter you can't marry with him._

_Isabelle: We have to keep them away from each other!_

"Cut! You guys are amazing actors!" Mrs. Jones yelled all smiling. "Now, I want everyone here in stage. Okay, Ryan and Chad, page 67."

_Jonathan: Dude, I just saw a beautiful girl in that ball._

_Walter: Where is she?_

_Serene walks in._

_Walter: Wow, she's gorgeous!_

_Jonathan: I know! I'm going to marry her!_

_Walter: REALLY?_

_Serene: REALLY?_

_Jonathan: Of course._

_Serene: Who said that? I'd never accepted marry with you!_

_Jonathan: But you will. *walks away*_

_Walter: You accepted marry with him?_

_Serene: I didn't! I swear Walter._

_Walter: Why wouldn't you? He is rich and from a good family._

_Serene: I don't want to marry him because I love you!_

_Walter: Love! Love is just a word until you mean what you say!_

I stopped. I looked at the script.

"Mrs. Jones, do I have to kiss him?"

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**In this chapter I put a line from an episode! You find out. You have to say:**

**1. The line.**

**2. Who says it in the episode.**

**Next put the name you would like to have in this story. The first one will have a suprise!**

**And I need help! Me and my friends created a serie. We already have the first episode's script. I'd like to put on fanfiction but I don't know in what category. HELP ME!**


	7. Astronomy, old friends and old memories

_**The winner is **_**Jenny579**_**. I'm going to guess you're name is **_**Jenny or Jennifer**_**? I hope so. Funny this is she was the first one who reviewed my story. I think I owe you :)**_

_**Love all the reviews. I was reading all the reviews and I looked at one from **_**h****annahpie45**_** who said she loved my disclaimers! So there's a bonus:**_

* * *

**Me: Hello loved ones. This is a new chapter, hope you like it.**

**Sonny: Say the disclaimer to this chapter!**

**Me: Who are you? My mother?**

**Sonny: I tell her you're in your PC when she said you couldn't.**

**Me: First Allison – My mom knows I'm in my PC. Second – How do you tell her?**

**Sonny: Don't call me Allison! And I have my ways.**

**Me: You really want to end up with Ryan don't you?**

**Sonny: Whatever. If I would end up with him the summary would be all wrong. It says CHANNY!**

**Me: If I change to RYNNY!**

**Sonny: I prefer Channy.**

**Me: I know. And I can change the summary.**

**Sonny: And you would lose all you're reviewers.**

**Me: You're right.**

**Sonny: So, how is Super Stars?**

**Me: It's well, but I don't know in what category put the series.**

**Sonny: My favorite character is Jane Olivia York.**

**Me: JOY?**

**Sonny: Yes. She's a lot look like me.**

**Me: My favorite is Summer Springs.**

**Sonny: So, help Margarida and tell her in what category is she going to put her new brand original series.**

* * *

"_Mrs. Jones, do I have to kiss him?"_

Sonny's P.O.V:

There is no way I'm going to kiss him! I just met him! Of course he was sweet in the park, and in my house with Tawni but NO!

"No, I want the first kiss be really first. Well, at least here." Mrs. Jones said. WHAT? At least here? What did she mean with that? "Continue."

_Serene: Does that prove?_

_Walter: It does._

_Amanda and Rosalyn walk in._

_Amanda: Serene! What are you doing?_

_Rosalyn: You're betraying us!_

_Serene: No! I'm not!_

_Rosalyn: And why we're you kissing him?_

_Serene: Rosalyn you're too young to understand._

_Amanda: But I'm not!_

_Serene: I love him!_

_Serene walks away._

_Amanda: Look pretty boy, if you hurt her I hurt you!_

_Rosalyn and Amanda walk away._

_Jerry (Luke) walks in._

_Jerry: What's wrong Walt?_

_Walter: Nothing… Let's go home._

_Jerry and Walter walk away._

"CUT! This rehearsal was amazing. Tomorrow same hour" Mrs. Jones said.

…

Now, me, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Portlyn were sitting in a lunch table in the park.

"I hate astronomy!" Portlyn groaned.

"I feel strange here." Nico said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm the only guy here!" He said.

"Grady had to go to house of some familiars. He told me to tell you." Zora said.

"Chastity has detention. She was late to Sappy classes." Portlyn said. Sappy, we didn't call our Science/Astronomy teacher other way. Only in front of him was professor.

"I have a problem!" I said.

"Say it." Tawni said.

"I don't know if I should or not put Pluto as a planet." I said.

"Isn't Pluto Mickey's dog?" Portlyn asked. We all laughed.

"Pluto isn't a planet." Zora stated.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says NASA." Zora said matter of fact.

"Guys, tomorrow is Jenny's death anniversary" Tawni said sadly.

"Who's Jenny?" I asked.

"We can't tell you. If we did Chad would kill us." Portlyn said.

"Okay." I said.

"But let's be happy! Remember her last words?" Tawni said.

"Don't be sad for me, I still love you guys." Zora said.

"Exactly! Was 3 years ago! She told us to move on!" Tawni said.

"You're right!" Nico said.

"But now, let's study!" Portlyn said and all of our smiles dropped in frowns and groans.

"Right." We all groaned.

"I'm bored." Tawni said.

"Me too." Portlyn said and we went back to our studies.

"Look, I've got to go." Zora said.

"I'm going with you." Said Portlyn and they leaved.

"We better go too." Nico said and Tawni nodded.

"Aren't you coming?" Tawni asked.

"No, I'll stay a little." I said and they leaved. I got up and walked by the park. Then I heard a noise. It looked like a piano. I walked in direction of the noise. Under a tree was a piano and there was Chad playing it.

"Hey." I said shyly. He stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Sonny." He said.

"Was that you playing?" I asked. DUMB! Of course was him.

"Well, I'm the only one here." He said.

"Right. So what were you playing?" I asked walking to him.

"I don't know." He said and smiled. "Can you play piano?"

"Well, my dad taught me when I was 7 but I never played." I said looking at my feet.

"Wanna try?" he asked me.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded and I sat next to him.

"What are you going to play?" he asked me.

"I'm thinking." Then I had a flashback.

***flashback***

"_What are you going to play?" asked my 10 year old best friend Chad._

"_I'm thinking." I said._

"_C'mon Sunny-girl. You can choose a song." He said._

"_But there are so much…" I said thinking._

"_Maybe this can help you" he said and kissed my check. I just grinned at him._

***end of flashback***

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"No, I just…" I trailed off.

"Had a flashback?" he asked me.

"Yes, how do you know?" I asked him.

"Back at 10 I had a best friend and that was her flashback-face. But you can't be her." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, your name is Allison, her name was too; you have brown eyes, she had too; you have brown hair, she had too…" he trailed off realizing. "Allison?"

"I think…" I said.

"Well, I never thought in seeing you again." He said.

"Me neither." I said simply.

"Did you choose the song?" he asked me.

_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere  
Where you are  
I wanna be where_

_You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes_

_I wake up I'm alive  
In only a little while  
I'll cry  
'Cause your my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'Cause I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where_

_You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes_

_Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
let me love you, kiss you  
Baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
dream about  
dream about  
dream about your eyes  
eyes  
eyes  
beautiful eyes_

"I was right, you're a Taylor Swift crazy!" Chad said.

"I love her songs and she was one of my best friends back in Tenesse." I said.

"Still." He said.

"Says the guy who thought was going to marry her." I said smirking.

"I was 7 years old Sonny!" he said.

"Still." I said in the same way he did. He glared at me and we burst out laughing.

"You remember my sister Jennifer, don't you?" he asked me sadly.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"She died 3 years ago." He said and I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh, so that was the Jenny that the others we're talking about." I said.

"You remember when I moved to California when we we're 11. I hated that because I had to leave Nashville, I had to leave everyone I knew, I had to leave you. She was the only who told me that the things would be better. And they were. I made friends with your group. I already knew Tawni because she was my cousin. But then, Jenny died. I became a jerk, I lost my friends, barely talking to them. I loved her, Jenny was my big sister, she was the only I loved here." He said.

"Here?" I asked.

"Well, yes, I loved you as friend, I loved everything in Tenesse. Even Taylor singing at 1 a.m." he said and laughed. "remember? We we're the three neighbors. She had the house in the middle and the walls we're so thin that we didn't had to call to speak to her."

"How did you not recognized Luke?" I asked.

"Well, he moved with your dad when we were like what? Seven? He changed a lot. And I barely talked to him." He said.

"Well, you changed a lot Chad." I said sighing.

"How come?" he asked me.

"Well, back in Tenesse you we're the geek, now you're the most popular guy in the school"

"Second. I'm the second most popular guy in this school. Your brother is the first." He said.

"Well, you were the last one." We started making our way to our house.

* * *

**OMFCDC (F as freaking!) They were friends with Taylor Swift. And as I love drama, I had the Jenny as the reason why Chad is a jerk. Isn't this so sweet? They were the both from Nashville. This episode is a bonus for your reviews. I even add a Falling for the Falls line. When Zora says: **_**Pluto isn't a planet.**_

**_And help me! I have my new series script. The series name is Super Stars and I love doing it! Can you tell me in what category do I put?_**

**_PEACE OUT SUCKAS!_**


	8. Sorry!

I'm so sorry guys! I'm leaving .

I'm with no time for this: I'm going to a trip to Spain and then I have school! If I update is really your lucky day.

:(


End file.
